Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to mounting systems and mounting methods. Certain embodiments relate to mounting systems for electronic devices such as remote controls.
Description of Related Art
Mounting systems can be used to couple electronic devices such as remote controls to a wall. There is a need for systems and methods to reliably mount electronic devices to diverse types of walls and surfaces.